


Лицемерие

by illegalsweetbabealien



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics), Бэтмен (Комиксы), Супер Сыны (Комиксы), Супермен (Комиксы)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalsweetbabealien/pseuds/illegalsweetbabealien
Summary: Кларк может сказать, что даже с этого расстояния, Брюс не одобрит это.





	Лицемерие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hypocritical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272552) by [fishfingersandjellybabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies). 



> Первая часть – https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417495

Кларк смотрел на мониторы в пещере. Лойс и Альфред, обменивались рецептами и советами по медицине для своих неуязвимых героев. Звуки членов их семьи за ними, на коврах для спаррингов. Это была попытка быть непринуждёнными и продуктивными, чтобы замаскировать беспокойство. 

Джон и Дэмиан свернулись на кушетке в мед. отсеке. Дэмиан был покрыт множество бинтов и проводов, он почти неузнаваем. Джон осторожно обвивал его, позволяя Дэмиану использовать изгиб его плеча, как подушку, рука обвивала шею раненого, нежно поглаживая локоть Дэмиана. Другая рука поглаживала щёку и волосы Дэмиана, поправляя одеяло на его бедре. Каждые несколько секунд, Джон целовал лоб Дэмиана и пробормотал. Слова утешения, слова беспокойства, слова любви. Это наблюдательно. Дэмиан, который должен был отдыхать, и держать глаза закрытыми, сам нежничал, его пальцы касались рубашки Джона.

Постер подростковой любви. Честно говоря, их мальчики могли бы стать героями романтического фильма. Это заставило Кларка улыбнуться.

Брюс сидит в дальнем углу, подальше от всех, сердито печатая на своем компьютере, заканчивая отчёт о злодее, который сделал это.

Улыбка Кларка только поблекла, когда он вздохнул. Джон сказал, что Брюс, вероятно, раньше не знал о нём и Дэмиане. Но он узнал сейчас. Не было никакого способа, которым он не мог. Не тогда, когда Джон прорвался мимо него по прибытию, чтобы запрыгнуть на эту койку, оседлав бедра Дэмиана и залив его лицо слезными поцелуями и печальными извинениями.

Следствие также подтвердило, что Лоис тоже не знала об этом, хотя ее улыбка доказала, что у нее были подозрения.

И после того, как Альфред вежливо попросил Джона спуститься, Брюс немного надулся и пошел к своему компьютеру, где он был с тех пор.

Кларк на мгновение посмотрел на них, между своим сыном, заботящимся о том, кого он больше всего любил, и своему отцовскому коллеге, прежде чем взглянуть вверх в молчаливой молитве.

«…Пойдем поговорим с ними об этом, да?». Кларк моргнул и оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, как Кон проходит с понимающей ухмылкой «Удачи».

«…Вы знали?» Подозрительно спросил Кларк, но с улыбкой. У него было чувство, что он уже знал ответ «О Джоне и Дэмиане?».

«Пожалуй. Все знали. Дик сопровождал их первое настоящее свидание. Тим и я были посредниками в таких… любовных замечаний и прочее, когда они не хотели быть слишком очевидными, поэтому ты и Брюс не узнали. Я думаю, что Джейсон и Кара дали им секс-разговор или что-то в этом роде». Кон закатил глаза и оглянулся через плечо. «Честно говоря, вы, родители, единственные, кто не знал. Альфред знал. Ну и ма и па»

«Конечно». Гудел Кларк, пока Кон отошёл от него, обратно к тренировочным матам, где ждали Кара и другие.

Он смотрел, как Кон что-то говорил Дику, который смеялся, настраиваясь на мед. отсек.

«… Он ненавидит нас». Он услышал, как Джон это пробормотал в кожу Дэмиана. Оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, как говорит его сын. «Твой папа ненавидит нас видеть вместе»

И благослови его, Дэмиан даже не открыл глаза. Просто вздохнул и толкнулся глубже в объятья Джона, шепча: «Тогда это его проблема».

Кларк улыбнулся и взглянул на Брюса. Он помедлил минуту, затем вздохнул, напряг нервы и двинулся к нему.

Брюс, конечно, слышал, как он приближается. И когда он был достаточно близко, он сделал паузу в наборе текста и оглянулся.

«…Я ненавижу это».

Кларк почти разразился смехом. Едва себя контролировал, и это звучало как грубый фырканье.

«Я серьезно» Брюс развернул кресло и посмотрел на него. «Это опасно».

«Наши влюблённые мальчики опасны?» Недоверчиво спросил Кларк. "Почему?"

«… Потому что это будет использовано против них», — прошипел Брюс. «Или ты говоришь мне, что Лоис никогда не была в опасности из-за тебя раньше?»

Кларк немного вытаращил глаза. "Что ... Брюс, это не ..."

«Это будет вдвойне опасно», — резко продолжил Брюс. «Дэмиан будет использован против Джона. Джон будет использован против Дэмиана.»

"И?"

«И, это ещё больше неприятностей, чем было». Гудел Брюс. «Они не должны заниматься чем-то подобным. Посмотри, что случилось сегодня!»

«Блин… Тебе вообще нравилось, когда твои дети впервые влюблялись?» пробормотал Кларк. Брюс только больше нахмурился. «Дэмиан выскочил бы перед Джоном, были бы они влюблены или нет. Он герой. Вы вдолбили это в него. Спасай других, несмотря ни на что. Честно говоря, это мог быть Джокер, и он сделал бы то же самое».

Это заставило Брюса немного откинуться назад. Откинулся в кресле в раздумье.

«Кроме того, это делает тебя немного лицемером, да?» Серьезно спросил Кларк, и Брюс посмотрел на него в замешательстве. «Или ты говоришь мне, что не любишь своих детей?»

Брюс угрожающе сузил глаза.

«Ты любишь их, а они любят тебя. Плохие парни постоянно используют Бэтмена и Робина друг против друга», объяснил Кларк. «Или ты действительно говоришь мне, что это другое?»

Брюс отвернулся, и Кларк не смог сдержать ухмылку. Брюс даже не думал об этом.

«На самом деле твоя ситуация может быть хуже. Они твои дети. Ты их отец. Вы делаете что-нибудь друг для друга. Напевал Кларк. «По крайней мере, с возлюбленными... может быть, и есть пределы».

«Действительно», - пробормотал Брюс. «Ты говоришь, что есть пределы того, как далеко ты пойдёшь, чтобы спасти Лоис?»

«Ну, нет, но…» вздохнул Кларк. «Ты хотя бы видишь, к чему я клоню?»

Брюс подождал секунду, а затем посмотрел на мед. отсек. Кларк проследил за его взглядом. Глаза Дэмиана были теперь открыты, и он мог видеть Джона. Он все еще выглядел измученным, но улыбка на его лице была нежной и благодарной, когда он посмотрел на Джона и сказал что-то, что заставило другого смеяться. Когда его смех стих, Джон оставил еще один поцелуй в лоб Дэмиана.

«… Мне это не нравится», — прошептал Брюс.

«Хм. Наверное, нет». Кларк пожал плечами. «Но ты действительно говоришь мне, что вам не нравится видеть Дэмиана таким счастливым?»

«... Нет. Совсем нет». Брюс сказал. "Мило. Чудесно, правда, я просто ... хочу ...»

Брюс резко выдохнул.

«Хотел бы он найти такое счастье с тобой и своей семьей, в отличие от какого-то парня, который также оказывается сверхмощным полу-инопланетянином?» — улыбнулся Кларк. Брюс не сводил с него глаз, но кивнул. «Вот как я себя чувствовал, когда Коннер находил больше комфорта и счастья в своей команде «Титанов », чем со мной. Но... ты учишься привыкать к этому. И будь благодарен, что он где-то нашел это счастье».

Лицо Брюса казалось менее напряженным, и Кларк расценил это как победу.

«Как ты думаешь, сколько это продлится?» — спросил Брюс через мгновение.

"Что ж. Они были вместе почти год и, похоже, все еще сильны, поэтому» Кларк снова пожал плечами. "Кто знает? Может быть, нам повезет, и они будут вместе навсегда. Сладкие школьные обещания.

Брюс в отчаянии застонал. «Сладкие?".

"Да уж. Я всегда думал, что было бы весело, если бы ты дал благословение». Кларк ухмыльнулся.

Брюс закатил глаза. «По крайней мере, пока им не исполнится тридцать».

«Тридцать». Кларк засмеялся. "Конечно. Не на секунду моложе».

«Может быть, даже тридцать пять». Теперь Кларк громко рассмеялся. Бэтмен шутил.

«Это больше, чем я думал». Кларк фыркнул.

В другой момент, наблюдая, как Дэмиан положил руку на щеку Джона, нежно поглаживая его, он явно ругал другого и требовал, чтобы он спал.

«… Как бы я не ... не доверял ситуации, в которую они себя поставили», — тихо признался Брюс. «Я… не могу думать ни о ком, более достойном Дэмиана, чем твой сын».

«Это больше благодаря Лоис, чем мне, но я ценю это, Брюс». Кларк сказал, глядя на него сверху вниз. «И я уверен, что она согласится со мной, когда я скажу тебе, что эти чувства невероятно взаимное и с Дэмианом».

Они оба продолжали наблюдать за своими сыновьями. Когда они еще несколько раз улыбнулись, прежде чем оба успокоились, закрыли глаза и задремали друг с другом.

«… Мне нужно закончить отчет», — неохотно сказал Брюс. Почти виновато. «Не возьмешь первые часы за Дэмиана, а я возьму следующие через несколько часов?»

«С удовольствием». Кларк согласился. «Я отошлю Альфреда, чтобы он немного отдохнул. Он заслуживает этого после того, как этот мальчик стабилизировался. 

Брюс согласился и снова повернулся к своему компьютеру. Кларк услышал, как печатается резюме, и начал уходить.

«Кларк?». Кларк оглянулся. «Возьми под контроль… КПК». Пауза. «Я думаю, что ты лучше подготовлен к этому разговору, чем я».

Кларк снова рассмеялся, продолжая идти к мальчикам. "Конечно, Брюс."


End file.
